I Hope, You Can Look Me Someday
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Percayakah kalian tentang adanya 'kaisoo? Aku harap iya. Tapi jika kalian menjawab 'iya' maka kalian salah besar. Karna pada dasarnya, hanya ada HunKaiHan. Tanpa Kaisoo tanpa kyungsoo... Kaisoo Hunhan Hunkaihan EXO Oneshot


Warning: Typo(s) Cerita pasaran, gila! Hunkaihan shipper jangan baca! Ini larangan keras!

I Hope, You can Look me Someday

_._

_Percayakah kalian tentang adanya 'kaisoo'?__  
__Aku harap iya. tapi jika kalian menjawab 'iya' maka kalian salah besar.__  
__Karna pada dasarnya, hanya ada HunKaiHan.__  
__Tanpa Kaisoo tanpa kyungsoo..._

.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa berbaring sambil menatap wajahnya yang damai. Matanya yang tertutup, bibir yang kissable, dan juga kulit exotis yang hanya tertutupi oleh celana dan selimut tipis milik kami. Aku suka semuanya darinya. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

Aku kembali tersenyum dimana dia selalu merengek karena diacuhkan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Saat itu, Kai benar-benar menunjukkan sisi manjanya. Berbeda sekali dengan image 'dingin' yang selalu ia jaga di atas panggung. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Dimana dia melepaskan semua topeng dan aktingnya didepanku. sedikit menyakitkan, tapi itu lebih baik.

Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap rambutnya yang terlihat sangat halus. Dan benar saja. aku bisa merasakan lembut rambutnya menyapa jari-jari tanganku. Jari-jariku bergerak menuju pipinya yang terasa lembut. Kuusap sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku mengusap bagian wajahnya yang lain. Bibir.

Bibir itu. bibir yang selalu kuimpikan dalam mimpiku. Mengecup seluruh bagian tubuhku dan melumatnya lembut. Menghantarkan sejuta rasa panas, menyenangkan, dan juga kasih sayang. Aku menginginkannya disini. Di dunia nyataku. Tapi tidak bisa.

Dia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan bangun. Tapi aku bukan orang yang cukup pengecut untuk berpura-pura tidur dan menganggap semuanya hanya hayalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampakkan mata yang terlihat indah untukku. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti, mata itu akan memancarkan rasa sayangnya. Padaku.

"Hyung kenapa belum tidur?" tangannya terangkat dan kini ia yang mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kebahagian semu yang sebentar lagi akan hilang.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." jawabku sambil terus berusaha menikmati sentuhannya yang perlahan hilang.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" aku membuka mataku dan menatap matanya. Jika aku bisa bilang kau yang menganggu pikiranku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Aku hanya..." Aku mencoba mencari sebuah alasan yang masuk akal agar namja didepanku tak khawatir lagi. "..terlalu banyak minum kopi tadi."

Dia tersenyum manis tapi tidak semanis senyuman yang sering diberikannya pada orang-orang itu.

"Hyung mau minum obat tidur? kau harus istirahat untuk latihan besok." Aku menggeleng lemah. Yang aku butuhkan hanya Jongin disini. itu sudah cukup.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu sedikit belaian darimu. Bisakah?" aku harap kau menjawab 'dengan senang hati'. walaupun aku tahu kau pasti menjawab seperti itu. tapi aku ingin jawaban 'ya' dalam konteks lain.

"Ne. apapun akan aku lakukan untuk hyungku." Aku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Apapunkah? Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan mendampingiku selamanya? Apa yang akan kau jawab? Tolong, aku tahu aku bukan siapapun bagimu. Aku hanya seorang teman yang selalu berusaha untuk membantu. Tapi, aku mohon jangan membuatku berharap lebih. Itu menyakitkan.

.

Aku memotong-motong sayuran yang akan kubuat sebagai sarapan untuk kami pagi ini. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah aku tinggalkan selama aku berada diantara mereka.

Greep..

Tanpa menoleh sekalipun, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang telah memeluk pinggangku. Seseorang yang aku sayangi.

"Kau masak apa yeobo?" aku sedikit tertawa saat mendengar suaranya yang sedikit serak akibat bangun tidur.

"Hyung, cuci mukalah dulu." Dia menggeleng pelan di bahuku.

"Aku ingin menemanimu memasak." Aku hanya diam. yah, aku sedikit senang. Paling tidak ada yang mau menemaniku.

"Hyung jangan memeluk Kyungsoo hyung seperti itu? dia tidak bisa memasak dengan baik." Suara lain kini menyapa pendengaranku. Aku yakin Kai baru saja bangun dan kini sedang menatap Suho hyung dengan malas.

Ya. seseorang yang memelukku adalah Suho hyung. Seseorang yang aku sayangi. Sebagai hyung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu? Peluk saja Sehun sana!" aku tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Percakapan yang sudah pasti akan menyakitiku.\

"Kenapa membawa-bawa namaku?" Damn! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini.

"Hyung lepaskan pelukanmu, aku mau meletakkan nasi ini dimeja." Suho hyung menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dengan semangkuk besar nasi. Aku berjalan menunduk agar tidak melihat mereka. dan sepertinya ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganku. Tanpa sengaja, aku malah melihat Sehun yang menciumi leher Kai hingga menciptakan beberapa bercak merah disana.

"Hei berhentilah melakukan hal itu saat didepan kami." Suho hyung sepertinya juga lumayan terganggu dengan aktifitas Kaihun yang sepertinya akan menjadi awal dari adegan rated mereka.

"Kenapa hyung sewot? Hyung kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo hyung." Apa?! Seenaknya saja si magnae itu bicara. Mana mungkin aku mau!

"Jangan gila Sehun! Aku sudah punya Lay disana." Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku dan Suho hyung memiliki hubungan khusus karna tenu saja aku masih mau hidup tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah pada Yixing gege.

"Lakukan dikamar." Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini lebih baik dari pada mereka melakukan hal 'itu' disini dan menambah sakit luka yang bahkan belum kering.

Mereka tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan kedalam kamarku dan Kai. tempat dimana mereka sering melakukan'nya'

.

Author Pov.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, member EXO-M pulang ke Korea. Membuat mood seseorang menjadi buruk akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak. Dia tidak membenci kedatangan EXO-M hanya saja ia harus bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan terburuk saat mereka disini.

"Hyung ayo buka mulutmu." Suara Sehun menggema di ruang latihan saat jam makan siang.

"Tidak hyung. Makan dulu milikku." Kai berusaha menghalangi Sehun untuk menyuapi Luhan.

"Sudahlah Kai. aku akan makan milik Sehun dulu baru milikmu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo tengah makan bekalnya sendirian dipojok ruangan. Tidak ada yang menemaninya karna memang member lain sedang sibuk dengan couple masing-masing. Kyungsoo memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki couple di EXO. Jika kalian bertanya dengan Hunkaihan maka jawabannya, mereka berpacaran. Ya, threesome.

Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dalam diam sambil mengamati member-member lainnya. Ada rasa sedikit iri pada mereka. mereka bisa saling berbagi senang maupun kesal. Tapi dirinya, hanya sebagai sandaran tanpa sandaran.

"Kau makan sendirian?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati pelatih Kim yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ne." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Mau kutemani?" pelatih Kim mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo lalu meminum air yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Dengan senang hati." Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak makannya pada pelatih Kim. Mengisyaratkan pada namja itu agar mengambil sedikit dari bekalnya.

"Gomawo." Pelatih Kim mengambil sebuah telur gulung lalu memakannya. "Hei lihatlah teman-temanmu. Mereka memiliki pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Tidak adakah pikiran untuk punya pacar Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memandang Kai yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hyung pikir mencari seseorang yang tepat itu mudah?" Kyungsoo kembali melahap bekalnya tanpa mempedulikan pelatih Kim yang kini menatap Kai.

"Tapi paling tidak, sekarang hatimu tidak kosong kan? Namja Tan itu ada dihatimu kan?"

"Uhuk.." pelatih Kim dengan sigap menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersedak. Sepertinya perkataan pelatih Kim benar-benar tepat.

"Tidak ingin mengejarnya?" Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Melihat senyumnya saja sudah cukup." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil meremas baju bagian dada kirinya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat Kai yang tertawa maupun tersenyum.

"Tapi dia bukan tersenyum untukmu maupun karnamu."

"Itu lebih baik. Karna aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan baginya."

Hening. Hanya ada suara gaduh dari member lain yang sepertinya sedang berebut makanan.

"Dulu. Aku juga pernah menyukai orang yang sudah punya pacar. Aku menjadi secret admirernya saat itu. empat tahun aku mengenalnya dan mencintainya aku tetap menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia. Seluruh temanku menyebutku pecundang karna memendam perasaan terlalu lama. Aku tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, karna itulah kenyataannya. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul untuk memperdalam danceku. Tepat 6 tahun aku menyukainya. Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapat?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah saat mendengar cerita pelatih Kim yang lumayan panjang.

"Aku mendapat sebuah tamparan telak darinya. Dia menangis di dadaku dan berkata bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi sayangnya aku terlambat karna dia sudah berencana menikah dengan kekasihnya. Aku menyesal karna sifatku yang terlalu pecundang. Apa sulitnya mengejar dan mengungkapkan perasaan yang kita miliki. Apapun hasilnya akan sama saja bukan? Jika kau mengungkapkannya sekarnag dan dia menolak kau akan sakit hati. Jika kau mengungkapkannya belakangan dan dia juga menyukaimu tapi dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain kita juga sakit hati. Mencoba untuk menghindari rasa sakit, malah akan membuatmu bertambah sakit."

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Ini adalah comeback stage kami setelah 1 tahun lamanya membuat fans menunggu. Perasaanku, senang, gugup dan sedikit kecewa. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa kecewa seperti ini. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah membuat para fans yang sudah menunggu kami tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai perform lagu comeback kami, para fans berteriak riuh sambil meneriakkan nama-nama kami. Aku tersenyum pada mereka yang juga tersenyum pada kami.

"Annyeonghaseo! We Are One! We Are EXO!"

"Halo semuanya! lama tidak bertemu!" Suho hyung menyapa para fans.

"Merindukan kami?" lanjut Kris gege dengan suara beratnya. Dan tentu saja para fans menjawab dengan jawaban 'ya'

"Mianhae telah membuat kalian menunggu. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kami, mintalah sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini juga." Ucap Lay gege sambil menampakkan senyum dimplenya.

"Fanservice!" teriak seorang fans yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Chanyeol hyung mendekati fans itu lalu bertanya sesuatu.

"Fanservice apa yang kau mau nona manis." Bisa kulihat dari sini bahwa Chanyeol hyung mengeluarkan winknya yang tentu membuat fans berteriak histeris.

"Fanservice couple!" ucapnya dengan lantang. Hem, sepertinya penderitaanku bertambah hari ini.

Chanyeol hyung berjalan keatas panggung lalu mendekati Kris gege.

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan Krisyeol?" Chanyeol hyung tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kris gege.

"KYAA!" fans kembali berteriak histeris.

"Yeollie! Kenapa kau mencium Kris gege sementara aku tidak?!" Bakhyun hyung mengerucurkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hyung terkekeh pelan lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun hyung sekilas.

"Chanyeol hyung tidak adil! Aku juga ingin mencium Baek hyung!" Tao memeluk Baekhyun posesif.

"Tidak baby. Kau hanya boleh menciumku!"

Chup..

Taoris couple berciuman cukup panjang.

"Sulay! Aku ingin Sulay!" Teriak seseorang dari kerumunan fans.

Suho hyung langsung menarik tangan Lay gege hingga namja manis itu berdiri disebelahnya. Suho hyung merendahkan tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya bersimpuh didepan Lay gege dengan sebuah cincin di tangannya. Hey, dari mana dia dapatkan cincin itu?

"Yixing. Aku tidak tahu apa kehebatanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku bisa perbuat untukmu, aku hanya bisa berkata. Aku mencintaimu." Kulihat samar-samar pipi Lay gege memerah. Walaupun ini hanya fanservice tapi tetap saja dia malu-malu.

"HUNKAIHAN!" tanpa sengaja aku mendengar teriakan para fans hunkaihan yang berteriak histeris. Dengan perlahan aku mengalihkan pada Hunkaihan yang tengah...

Aku benci mengatakannya.

Mereka tengah berciuman. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya, Kai yang mencium bibir Luhan sedangkan Sehun membuat kissmark di leher namja rusa itu. hebat sekali. sekarang kalian membuatku merasa semakin tidak baik. Belum lagi dengan teriakan fans hunkaihan yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya disana.

"Kyungsoo Oppa!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hunkaihan pada segerombolan fans yang mengangkat banner Kaisoo. Tunggu. Kaisoo? Sejak kapan ada fans yang memfavoritkan coupleku dengan Kai?

"Kau canti oppa!"

"Kau yang terbaik."

"Dia akan menyesal karna tidak menatapmu!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan para Hunkaihan shipper yang tadinya sibuk menatap idola mereka yang tengah berciumbu. Ya, walaupun tatapan mereka sangat tajam pada gerombolan fans ber banner 'kaisoo' itu.

Aku mendekati gerombolan itu. membuat mereka berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Oppa! Oppa!" aku tersenyum manis pada mereka. berjongkok agar lebih dapat menatap wajah-wajah itu.

"Hei boleh aku minta itu?" aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku sangat menginginkan banner kecil itu. bentuknya seperti syal bertuliskan 'He will look at Kyungsoo.' seperti harapanku pada Tuhan agar suatu saat nanti 'dia' akan menatapku walau sekejap.

Fans itu memberikan bannernya. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, aku mengangkat banner itu tinggi-tinggi.

"He always look at me!" aku berteriak. Sebenarnya itu tidak benar, tapi ini hanyalah sebuah harapan untuk masa depan.

Aku kembali menatap gerombolan itu. dengan senyum terbaik, aku menatap mereka sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Walaupun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka benar-benar menyemangatiku. Walau mungkin mereka hanya main-main, tapi aku sangat senang. Walau mereka tidak sebanyak fans hunkaihan, aku bersyukur. Ada orang yang percaya bahwa Kaisoo itu ada. Suatu saat nanti.

.

Aku menatap mereka bertiga dari balik pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Sebenarnya ini kamarku-dan kai-, tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan kamar ini adalah milik mereka. tentu kalian tahu siapa mereka.

Dengan ukuran tempat tidur king size, tempat tidur itu cukup nyaman untuk melakukan 'aktifitas' treesome mereka. kalian pasti tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. S*x. Ah tidak! Maksudku making love.

Seharusnya aku ada diantara mereka, maksudku, harusnya aku juga tidur didalam sana. Tapi aku masih punya malu untuk tidak melihat aktifitas mereka secara langsung kan? Hei, selain malu, hal itu bisa membuatku bertambah sakit.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah sofa ruang tengah yang mungkin akan jadi tempat tidurku untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Aku berbaring disana sambil menatap langit-langit. Mengingat lagi bagaimana Kai memohon padaku untuk tidur diluar karna mereka bertiga ada urusan didalam kamar. Karna sudah terbiasa, aku tentu saja hanya bisa mengangguk polos.

"Kyungsoo." aku menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Didepan pintu karmarku, Luhan hyung yang sudah berpakaian lengkap tengah berdiri sambil menatapku penuh tanya. Segera, aku mendudukkan diriku dan mengajaknya untuk duduk.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil menunjukkan senyum yang sudah sangat kuusahakan.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan suara kami?" sebenarnya iya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

"Mianhae. Aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak terlalu terganggu kok. Lagi pula aku memang sedang insomnia."

Hening.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur ge? Tidakkah kau lelah 'dihajar' habis-habisan dengan kedua magnae itu?" seketika wajahnya memerah padam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bicara sefrontal ini.

" 'itu'ku rasanya sangat sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa tidur." aku mengangguk.

"Mau aku ambilkan obat? Kemarin Chanyeol hyung baru saja membeli krim luka untuk Baekhyun hyung. Mungkin itu bisa membantu mengurangi sakitmu." Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil krim yang sebenarnya tinggal sedikit.

"Ini ge." Aku menyerahkan botol kecil berisikan krim itu pada Luhan hyung.

"Gomawo." Luhan hyung menerimanya lalu berjalan dengan tertatih kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit aku menunggunya tapi dia tidak keluar-keluar juga. Kuketuk pintu kamar mandi yang dia pakai.

"Hyung kau tidak tertidur didalam kan?" tanyaku untuk memastikan bahwa Luhan hyung masih hidup didalam sana. (Apaan ini?)

"Em.. Kyungsoo bisakah kau masuk?" aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Untuk apa aku ikut masuk kesana? Dengan berbagai pemikiran didalam benakku, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut kamar mandi dan menemukan Luhan hyung tengah duduk di atas baththub. Dan jangan lupakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi apapun.

"Ya Tuhan hyung! Kenapa kau tidak pakai celana?" Aku langsung menutup mata saat sadar apa yang telah aku lihat.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya. Bisakah kau pakaikan ini untukku?"

"APA?!" mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar permintaan Luhan hyung yang kelewat polos.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo. aku tidak tahu dibagian mana yang terluka. Lagi pula kita sama-sama tipe uke." Hyung tidak tahukah dirimu bahwa aku belum bisa dikelompokkan ke tipe uke atau seme? Aku belum punya couple hyung!

Huft... aku menghela nafasku sesaat sebelum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini." Luhan hyung memberikan krim itu padaku lalu menungging kearahku. Jika kalian mau tahu perasaanku sekarang, maka jawabannya, aku malu. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang telanjang didepanku (Pengecualian untuk Kai yang sering dance di kamar mandi) dan sekarang, Luhan hyung...

ARGH! Kepolosanku terancam!

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah kok. Yah.. mungkin hanya sedikit terkoyak." Ucapku sambil mengobatinya.

"Aish... kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku saat mereka berdua memasukiku secara bersamaan. Rasanya sangat sakit." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Luhan hyung

"Walaupun sakit, kau tetap saja mendesah kan hyung?" kekeke.. lihat sekarang telinganya telah memerah. Dia hanya diam sambil sesekali merintih –atau mendesah- saat aku menyapukan krim dingin itu disekitar lukanya.

"Kau tahu kyungsoo? terkadang aku sedikit lelah dengan hubungan ini. Aku merasa, ini sangat tidak adil. Hubunganku dengan Sehun lebih dekat daripada dengan Kai. ya walaupun bukan berarti aku menjauhi Kai." aku tahu hyung. Kai sering menceritakan hal itu padaku.

"Aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya. Hubungan treesome kami, tidak pernah ada kata 'adil' didalamnya. Begitu pula aku yang selalu menjadi bottom saat melakukan 'itu'. aku sering berfikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam hubungan kami atau keluar dari hubungan ini. Aku, Sehun atau Kai mungkin harus menyerah dan keluar. Tapi kami tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain." Kini Luhan hyung sudah menggunakan celananya. Dia duduk diatas baththub sementara aku duduk di wastafel.

"Jika kami memasukkan satu orang lagi, hubungan kami akan terasa sangat rumit setelah itu. ya, walaupun mungkin aku sangat setuju dengan opsiku yang terakhir. Jika orang itu 'uke' paling tidak, kami bisa berbagi sakit bersama kan? Lagi pula, aku juga sekali-sekali ingin merasakan menjadi Top." Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Luhan hyung. Memasukkan satu orang lagi? Fouresome?

"Hei kenapa kau bengong begitu? Kau tidak mengantuk? Ayo tidur." luhan hyung menarikkan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi tidak menarikku dari bayang-bayangnya.

Namja cantik itu merangkulku erat.

Entah aku yang salah dengar, atau memang kenyataannya begitu. Kenapa aku mendengar debaran keras itu dari dalam diri Luhan hyung?

.

Dia berbicara panjang lebar dihadapanku. Hal yang sudah sangat sering dia ceritakan padaku. Tentang Luhan, Sehun, hubungan mereka, ketidak adilan, cintanya pada kedua namja itu. semua hal yang sudah sangat sering aku dengarkan. Aku lelah mendengarkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan mereka hyung." Perkataan itu cukup membuatku tertarik dari dunia khayalanku. Aku menatapnya dalam. Mungkinkah, aku masih punya harapan?

"Tapi aku terlalu mencintai mereka." tidak. Sejak awal, harapan itu memang tidak ada.

"Jika kau mencintai mereka, dan tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka, bersikaplah seolah mereka tidak melakukan hal yang menyakitkan padamu. bersikaplah seperti semua yang mereka lakukan, adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat." Kai tersenyum manis kearah Sehun yang tengah berlatih dance di tengah ruangan setelah mendengar nasihatku. Bahkan aku tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun dari senyumannya itu.

"Gomawo hyung." Dia memelukku erat. Pelukan yang hanya berisikan kasih sayang dongsaeng pada hyungnya.

Bruuk..

Kai dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara dentuman keras dari arah tengah ruangan. Akupun mengikuti arah matanya.

"Sehun!" kami berdua langsung berlari mendekati Sehun yang terbaring di lantai dengan memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kai sambil membantu Sehun untuk duduk, sementara aku mengesek persendian sikunya.

"ARGH! Kenapa kau menekannya hyung? Sakit!" Sehun membentakku karna merasa kesakitan. Tentu saja dia kesakitan, aku menekan tulangnya yang bergeser.

"Ada yang salah dengan tulangnya. Kai panggil Kris hyung!" ucapku pada Kai yang langsung melakukan apa yang aku katakan.

.

Aku dan Kris hyung tengah duduk berdua di ruang tunggu. Menunggu magnae kecil kami yang sedang mendapatkan pertolongan medis.

"Bagaimana bisa dia jadi seperti itu?" tanya Kris hyung padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku sedang berbincang dengan Kai, tiba-tiba kami mendengar bunyi dentuman dan saat kami lihat, Sehun sudah terbaring di tengah ruangan dance." Jawabku. Kris hyung mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sebagai seorang leader, tentu saja dia yang bertanggung jawab dari seluruh membernya.

Ckleek..

Kami berdua langsung berdiri saat melihat Uisa yang sudah keluar dari ruang emergency.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Kris pada uisa itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin butuh beberapa minggu sampai tulangnya benar-benar sembuh. Dia sudah boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap uisa dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

Author Pov.

Ruang makan itu ramai dengan suara gaduh seperti biasa. Member EXO tengah menikmati makan mereka dengan diselingi candaan sesekali. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang dari mereka tengah kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya yang digips. Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan sendoknya ke mangkuk sup di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menyendok sup itu dengan perlahan, tapi yang ada dia malah mendorong mangkuk itu dengan tak sengaja.

Prang..

Mangkuk itu terjatuh kelantai. Seketika, suasana disana menjadi hening. Mereka semua menatap sang magnae yang hampir menangis sekarang.

Graak..

Sehun mendorong kursinya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari dorm.

"Sehunnie!"

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." namja berambut putih itu terisak pelan sambil memukul-mukul kecil tangan kanannya.

"Kanapa kau harus patah? Dasar tangan bodoh!" dan kembali Sehun memukul tangan kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan kau disini rupanya?" Sehun menoleh kearah pintu atap. Disana ada Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha menyesuaikan nafasnya. Namja bermata bulat itu berjalan pelan kearah Sehun yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Mungkin bangku itu memang dibuat untuk orang-orang yang perlu ketenangan seperti Sehun.

"Untuk apa hyung kesini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau lari begitu saja? hyungdeul menghawatirkanmu! Mereka tengah mencarimu sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Kanapa kau duduk?" Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan sengit.

"Kau pikir tidak lelah mencarimu sambil berlari-lari seperti orang gila?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mencariku dengan cara seperti itu." Kyungsoo diam. baik dia kalah cerdas dari Sehun kali ini.

"Jadi kenapa kau lari?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang memperhatikan langit.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun singkat. "Maaf aku memberatkan kalian."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang tertunduk. Tangannya terangkat dan dengan lembut mengusap surai putih Sehun.

"Kami tidak merasa diberatkan. Malah sebaliknya. Kami berfikir, kami terlalu asik bercanda hingga tidak memperhatikanmu tadi. Mianhae."

"Tapi ini salahku. Jika aku lebih berhati-hati saat latihan kemarin, tanganku pasti masih baik-baik sekarang."

"Jangan disesali! Tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau belajar dari pengalaman ini. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat latihan. Pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan gerakan berat. Lagi pula aku yakin, gara-gara sakitmu itu, akan ada sebuah kebahagian baru nantinya. Jadi jangan menangis." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Kebahagiaan yang seperti apa?" tanya Sehun polos. Jika ada orang yang melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo kali ini, mereka pasti akan teringat akan masa kecil mereka bersama ibunya. -_-

"Mana aku tahu. Lagi pula, jika kau mengetahui kebahagian itu sekarang. Pada saatnya nanti, kebahagian itu tidak akan terasa menyenangkan untuk dialami." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Greep..

Dengan sekali hentak (?) Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sehunnie sayang Eomma."

.

Braak..

"Argh! Kemana bocah albino itu?" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Member EXO lainnya menyusul sang leader masuk kedalam dorm. Mereka baru saja pergi mencari Sehun disekitar dorm. tapi bocah albino itu tetap tidak mereka temukan.

"loh bukanya ini sepatu Sehun? Berarti dia sudah dirumah!" Pekik Baekhyun yang paling terakhir masuk kedalam dorm.

"SEHUN DIMANA KAU?!" Teriak Kris yang membuat dorm itu sedikit bergetar (Ok ini lebay). Tidak perduli para tetangga yang akan mengomel akan teriakan kerasnya.

"Aku disini ge. Tidak usah berteriak." Dengan cepat kesepuluh member EXO itu berlari kearah dapur.

"Buka mulutmu sehunnie."

"Hang dimuhutku mahih banhak (Yang dimulutku masih banyak)"

Dan kini member EXO lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Sehun yang duduk manis disebelah Kyungsoo yang menyuapinya.

"Ah. Kalian sudah pulang hyungdeul." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya polos saat melihat hyungdeul + Kai menatapnya garang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfon kami kalau magnae sudah ditemukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menghubungi kalian, tapi Sehun melarangku."

"Aku tidak mau kalian mengganggu kencanku dengan Eomma. Eomma aku mau supnya. AAA." Sifat manja magnae sedang kambuh kali ini, jadi member lain hanya bisa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Hey ini kesempatan langka. Biasanya sang magnae akan bertingkah seperti titisan Kyuhyun atau bersikap mesum pada Luhan dan Kai.

Ah iya. Bagaimana sikap Luhan dan Kai yang tahu bahwa Sehun sedang bermanja-manja dengan Kyungsoo?

Luhan. Entahlah, yang pasti sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat tinggkah Sehun. Didalam hatinya entah kenapa ada rasa... Lega.

Sementara Kai. walaupun ada sedikit rasa cemburu pada tatapannya, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum karna dia yakin. Kyungsoo tidak akan merebut Sehun darinya. Ya. mungkin untuk sekarang.

.

Ketiga namja itu tengah duduk disebuah cafe kecil dekat gedung SM entertaiment. Sekedar berbincang, mendekatkan diri dan kencan.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu Sehun?" tanya Kai sebelum memimum bubble teanya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tidak terlalu sakit lagi saat digerakkan." Ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang sudah tak bergips.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo, Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Sehun lembut.

"Setiap hari aku selalu berterima kasih padanya Luhan hyung."

"Ah Kai kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau menjauh dari Kyungsoo, wae?" tanya Luhan pada Kai yang tadinya asik memakan kue.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja." dalam hati, sebenarnya Kai memang merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh. Itu karna hubungannya dengan Luhan dan Sehun sangat baik akhir-akhir ini. So, you know what i mean.

"Biasanya kalian akan saling bercerita saat pagi hari. Tapi sekarang tidak pernah lagi." Kini Sehun yang berkata.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Kenapa kita membicarakan Kyungsoo hyung?" Kai melahap kuenya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Em.. sebenarnya aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Ucap Luhan yang membuat suasana diantara mereka terasa tegang.

"Aku juga. Tapi Luhan hyung duluan." Ucap Sehun. Mereka berdua cukup membuat Kai bingung. Karena, selama ini belum pernah ada pembicaraan seserius ini diantara mereka.

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Byur..

Bubble te yang baru saja sampai di mulut, langsung disemburkan kembali oleh Kai yang terkejut akibat perkataan Luhan. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Hanya saja namja albino ini tidak sampai menyembur, hanya tersedak.

"Ya! Jongin kau membasahi meja!" pekik Luhan.

"Itu tidak penting hyung. Yang terpenting adalah... bagaimana bisa, kau.."

"Mianhae." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku juga." Kini pandangan Kai beralih pada Sehun. Firasat namja berkulit tan itu semakin tidak enak saat mata namja berkulit kontras darinya bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku mencintai orang lain." Kai merasakan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Dia langsung bersandar pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Menatap kedua namjachingunya dengan tatapan yang campur aduk. Kecewa, kesal, marah, tidak percaya, semuanya!

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Memutuskan hubungan kita lalu kalian berpacaran dengan orang yang kalian cintai? Tidak!" Kai berusaha manahan amarahnya. Dia masih punya malu untuk tidak membuat keributan ditampat umum.

"Aku ingin memasukkannya kedalam hubungan kita."

"Aku juga."

Dan kembali, Kai harus mencoba bersabar.

"Kalian fikir ini gampang? Sehun apa orang yang kau cintai mencintaimu, Luhan hyung, dan aku? Lalu Luhan hyung, apa orang yang kau cintai mencintaimu, aku dan Sehun? Hubungan kita saja sudah cukup rumit apalagi fivesome. Ya Tuhan aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Aku yakin dia bisa beradaptasi." Ucap Sehun.

"Itu dalam pikiranmu Sehun. Bagaimana kenyataannya? Baiklah! Sehun siapa yang kau sukai itu? katakan padaku!" Kai sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Eomma." Jawab Sehun singkat. Membuat Kai maupun Luhan hampir saja memekik kaget.

"Ibumu? Ya Tuhan sehun! Dia terlalu tua! Kau incest?!" Luhan memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Bodoh! bukan ibuku! Tapi 'eomma'!" Sehun menatap Luhan dan Kai bergaintian. Ia tahu dengan begini, kedua namjachingunya ini akan mengerti.

"Kyu.. Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun mengangguk mantap untuk jawaban dari Jongin. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kai mendesah kecil sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Sementara Luhan masih membelalakkan matanya?

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, Sehun?" Luhan mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.

"Ne. aku sudah menjawab. Jadi.."

"Aku juga menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

Grak..

Kai berdiri dari kursinya. Hendak pergi dari cafe itu sebelum akhirnya tangan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Jadi apa? Mau memasukkannya?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar.

"Aku pikir begitu Kai."

"Terserah!"

.

Ketiga namja itu tengah berdiri melingkar di atap gedung dorm mereka. kedua namja diantaranya menggenggam erat tangan satu namja lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. jadilah kekasihku." Namja bermata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya kala seorang namja cantik menyatakan perasaannya.

"L..Luhan hyung. Kenapa...?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan kenamja satunya.

"S.. Sehunnie. Ya Tuhan kalian kenapa seperti ini? Lepaskan tangaku!" Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan ataupun Sehun lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"I.. ini sudah bukan bulan april, ini bulan Mei, Hyung, Sehunnie. Ini tidak lucu. Hahaha.." Kyungsoo tertawa garing untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Kami sungguh-sungguh Kyungsoo. jadilah kekasih kami." Jika Kyungsoo punya sakit jantung sekarang, dia yakin sekarang dia sudah mati.

"A-Aku.."

"Terima saja. jangan banyak berfikir." Tatapan ketiga namja itu kini beralih pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kai. kukira kau tidak akan menerimanya." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit berdecih. Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam.

"Terima saja. dengan begitu, kau akan masuk dalam hubungan rumit kami hyung. Lagi pula, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukmu agar kau bisa lebih terkenal dikalangan fans. Bukankah kau beruntung disukai oleh kedua namja yang sangat berpengaruh di EXO?" Kyungsoo. tidak suka tatapan itu. tatapan yang selama ini belum pernah Kai tunjukkan meremehkan. Ini bukan Kai bukan pula Jongin.

"Aku.."

"Baiklah! Aku anggap itu jawaban iya! Mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi HUNKAIHAN! HANYA ADA HUNHANKAISOO!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun yang tentu saja memekakkan telinga Kyungsoo yang ada didekapan mereka.

Kai. dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan HunSooHan yang tengah berpelukan. Dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. baginya sekarang, Kyungsoo adalah serigala berbulu domba. Dia selalu berlaga mendengarkan cerita Kai tapi dia membunuh Kai diakhir.

"Licik."

.

Kyungsoo pov

"Kai." Aku menatap Kai yang berjalan perlahan masuk kedalam gedung. Dia tidak menatap mataku lagi seperti dulu. Kenapa jadi begini?

Walaupun aku masuk kedalam hubungan rumit ketiga visual EXO itu, tapi jika Kai tidak mencintaiku, ini sama saja. Dia malah membenciku sekarang.

Kai, aku mencintaimu. Harusnya melihatku sekarang. Harusnya kau melihat kesedihanku karna kehilangan Kai atau Jongin yang dulu.

.

Kyungsoo. Namja itu tengah duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya-dan Kai-. Ia menatap langit yang sedikit mendung, mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan hujan.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit saat merasakan getaran di ponselnya.

_From: Luhan ge._

_Kyungie kau sedang apa?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas saat melihat pesan singkat dari namjachingunya. Ya, namjachingunya bersama Sehun dan Kai. Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka melewati tanpa ada masalah berarti-bagi Hunhan-.

_To : Luhan ge_

_Menatap langit dan membayangkan ada kau yang tersenyum disana _

Kyungsoo memandang miris pesan yang dia kirim untuk Luhan kali ini. Dia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang pembohong kelas kakap. Sudah sebulan mereka berempat berhubungan, tetapi yang ia cintai hanya Kai. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk mencintai Luhan dan Sehun juga. Tapi, sepertinya hati Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan adanya orang lain selain Kai disana.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Suho tengah berdiri sambil membawa dua gelas yang isinya masih beruap. Kyungsoo menerima salah satu gelas itu dan berkata 'gomawo' saat sang namja malaikat memberikannya.

"Jadi..."

"Aku hanya ingin keluar hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyesap coklat panas pemberian Suho.

"Kau melihat langit lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban dan pertanyaan Suho.

"Hmm.. benar juga. Walau berawan, langit tetap saja langit. Apapun yang terlihat, langit tetap saja cantik, kan?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memandang Suho hyung yang tengah tersenyum menatap langit. "Sepertimu, Kyungsoo yang bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tetap saja Kyungsoo. Langit indah tetapi punya banyak misteri didalamnya. Kyungsoo juga begitu. Dan aku harus bisa mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan tanpa menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya, jika kau ingin keluarkan. Keluarkan saja. itu akan lebih baik dari pada memendamnya terlalu lama. Jika kau lihat langit yang biru atau langit penuh awan hitam, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Tentu saja langit biru." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Begitu pula pula dengan orang lain. Mereka ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang 'cerah' lagi. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah membuang awan awan hitam yang menutupinya." Suho diam sejenak. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya. "Kau hanya tinggal bilang apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Dengan begitu, semua akan jadi lebih baik."

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bilang itu mudah."

"Aku mencintai Kai. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap memilikinya adalah tetap berada dalam hubungan ini."

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Aku akan tetap bertahan, hingga dia akhirnya bisa melihatku." Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menepuk pundak namja bermata bulat itu.

"Itu keputusanmu. Yakinkan hatimu untuk tidak menenyesalkan keputusanmu ini."

.

"Hyung~" Sehun duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang tengah menonton TV bersama Kai. Ya, mereka bersama tapi tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sedari tadi.

"Apa Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang salah satu namjachingunya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Slurp. Sehun menjilat cuping telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat sang empunya bergerah tak nyaman.

"Ahh.. Sehunnie." Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya lalu mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Sret..

Kyungsoo merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Juga kecupan kecupan kecil di lehernya.

"Kai." gumam Sehun saat dia telah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Kai apa yang akh.." Kyungsoo mendesah semakin kerass saat Kai menggigit bagian sensitifnya.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu Kyungsoo." mata Kyungsoo melebar saat mendengar perkataan Kai. Namja tan itu belum pernah seperti ini. Kai tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya jika tidak dipaksa oleh Sehun atau Luhan sebelum ini. Tapi sekarang,

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Adakah kesempatan untuknya?

.

Kyungsoo pov.

Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Dimana akhirnya Kai bilang menginginkaku. Rasanya, sangat senang. Bagaikan jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku saat itu.

Aku tahu, Kai pasti akan melihatku. Semua penantianku, akhirnya terbalas.

Itu yang aku pikirkan saat itu. tapi kenyataannya.

"Ahh.. nghh.. Kaihh hard..nnn.." Dia hanya ingin tubuhku. Hampir setiap hari dia menyetubuhiku sejak saat itu. hanya kami berdua. Tanpa Sehun tanpa Luhan hyung. Hanya ada deru nafas, desahan, erangan kami saja dalam kamar itu. kamar kami.

"Ohh... holemu hyung. Fuck!"

Plak..

Tamparan kerasnya kurasakan mengenai buttku. aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya. dengan kondisi EXO yang tengah vakum, semakin membuat Kai bebas untuk mengerjai tubuhku.

Setiap hari saat aku bangun tidur, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Wajah yang paling kusukai darinya. Tanpa ada kilatan marah, kesal, ataupun nafsu sekalipun dari tatapannya saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Aku menyukainya, membelai rambutnya, mencium keningnya. Dan dia hanya bisa diam atas perlakukanku. Yang sebenarnya selalu kulakukan dulu.

"Kai, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku. Ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bertanya sesuatu hal yang menyangkut hati padanya. Saat bangun tidur.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung." Dia mendekat tubuhku dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Tanpa apapun yang memisahkan tubuh kami.

"Aku suka Kai yang seperti ini." Kubalas pelukannya. Kai kembali. walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Dan aku lebih suka Kyungsoo hyung yang menjadi hyungku." Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Dia lebih menyukaiku sebagai hyungnya. Bukankah itu berarti dia tidak mencintaiku?

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk ini hyung. Kau harusnya tahu, hubungan ini tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sepertiku pada akhirnya. Kenapa kau melibatkan dirimu?! Pada bajingan-bajingan seperti kami." Kai melemahkan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Air mata meleleh dikedua matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin selalu ada didekatmu." Senyumanku, entah mengapa malah membuatnya semakin menangis. Apa senyumanku mengerikan?

.

"EXO! EXO! EXO!" teriakan para fans membuat kami semua mendadak gugup. Ini adalah konser pertama kami. Bukan showcase seperti dulu lagi. Ini benar-benar konser. Dome ini penuh dengan warna kehijauan. Warna official kami. (Ini ngawur)

"HUNKAIHAN!" teriakan itu. teriakan yang membuat moodku langsung jatuh.

"sst.. Tidak ada lagi Hunkaihan!" Teriak Sehun pada para fans. Apakah dia akan mengatakan bahwa hanya ada Hunkaihansoo sekarang?

"Hanya ada HUNHAN!"

Deg...

Hunhan? Lalu aku dan Kai bagaimana?

Kulihat namja tan disebelahku. Matanya melebar saat ini. Dengan dahi yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin, semakin membuatnya terlihat tidak baik.

"Kai gwenchana?" bisikku padanya. Dia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Sret..

Kurasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Bahkan tangannyapun ikut berkeringat.

Kai aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"KAISOO! Kaisoo is real!" Ah! Mereka. gerombolan fans itu berteriak histeris saat melihat tangan Kai yang menggenggam tanganku. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau memang begitu kenyataannya. Kenapa jumlah mereka banyak sekali? Ya Tuhan! Bahkan aku tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah banner besar bertuliskan Kaisoo dengan beberapa foto kami di dekat kursi penonton diatas sana.

Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Entah apa yang membuat mereka percaya akan Kaisoo sedangkan aku tidak. Mereka percaya pada perasaanku.

Tanpa memperdulikan member lain yang tengah berteriak-teriak untuk menyambut para fans. Dengan cepat, aku menarik tangan Kai kearah para fans itu. mengajaknya untuk berjongkok agar lebih dekat dengan para Kaisoo Shipper itu. jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tahu nama 'kaisoo ship' itu karna ada seorang fans yang membawa banner bertuliskan 'we are kaisoo ship!'

"Hai apa kalian masih ingat ini?" aku mengeluarkan sebuah banner kecil dari saku celanaku. Banner yang entah sejak kapan menjadi jimat keberuntunganku. Kai menatapku aneh, tapi tidak berusaha untuk pergi.

"Setelah aku teliti lagi. Banner ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut!" aku menunjuk kepojok banner itu. sebuah tulisan kecil berwarna kuning ada disana. Tulisan yang membuatku kuat untuk terus menemani Kai di Hunkaihan. 'He need you now, so keep survive for him!'

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah percaya. Bahwa Kaisoo itu ada. GOMAWO!" teriakanku yang lebih keras dari teriakan member lainnya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Seketika dome itu berubah menjadi hening

"Hyung kita jadi pusat perhatian!" bisik Kai di telingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengajak Kai untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih karena kalian percaya padaku! Walaupun pada kenyataannya Kaisoo itu tidak nyata, Walaupun yang ada hanya hubungan rumit Hunkaihan. Tapi kalian tetap percaya padaku!" aku menatap gerombolan lain di sisi lain panggung. Mereka menatapku sinis, iba, atau apapun itu. Hunkaihan shipper sepertinya sangat puas dengan apa yang aku katakan. Iya. Bukankah hanya ada Hunkaihan tanpa Kaisoo? Tanpa Kyungsoo.

Member lain juga menatap kami berdua. Diantara mereka semua, senyuman itu, senyuman Suho hyung. Terasa hangat dan membuatku semakin yakin dengan apa yang aku tetapkan.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo Kau kuat!" lagi, teriakan itu terdengar. Bukan hanya dari Kaisoo shipper. Bahkan dari Kristao, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Chenmin, dan juga Sulay shipper.

"Benar! Hanya ada HUNKAIHAN DISINI! TANPA KAISOO! TANPA KYUNGSOO! tapi berkat kalian, aku akan bertahan disini karna dia memang membutuhkanku. hiks.." ya Tuhan kenapa aku malah terisak seperti ini?

"Hyung." Aku menggeleng pada Kai yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang memintaku untuk berhenti. Kai, Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku. Saat ini.

"DAN AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA!"

"HUNKAIHAN IS REAL!" dan teriakan itu, membuatku yakin. Aku akan berhenti mencintainya, tapi akan tetap bertahan disampingnya. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin

.

.

END

.

A/N : Please jangan bunuh saya! Ok ini gila! SAD ENDING AGAIN!

Ada yang nangis gak? (Readers: enggak!) kok author malah nangis ya? (Readers : cengeng!)

Maaf buat HunkaiHan shipper saya menistakan kalian *bow* (dibunuh hunkaihan shipper)

Maaf banyak typo, alur gila, cerita pasaran, kata-kata gila, Dll.

Huah! Pingin teriak rasanya bikin FF ini! Pingin bejek-bejek Kai (Kai: loh kenapa gue yang lo hajar?)

Udah ah.

Last..

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
